boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Programs Broadcast by Kids' WB
See also: Kids' WB Specials This article lists some of the shows originally seen on Kids' WB from the block launch in 1995 until it was discontinued in 2008. by Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Television * Animaniacs (1995-2000) (Now on Fox Kids/Nickelodeon/Cartoon Network/Nicktoons/The Hub) * Baby Looney Tunes (2001-2003) (Now on Cartoon Network/Toon Disney/Boomerang) * The Batman (2004-2008) (Now on Cartoon Network) * Batman Beyond (1999-2001) (Now on Cartoon Network/The Hub) * Batman: The Animated Series (1995-1999) (Now on Fox Kids/Cartoon Network/Boomerang/The Hub) * Beetlejuice (1996-1998) (Now on ABC/Fox Kids/Nickelodeon/Cartoon Network/Toon Disney/Boomerang) * Bugs 'N Daffy (1996-1999) (Now on Toon Disney) * The Cat & Birdy WarnerOOnie Pinky Brainy Big Cartoonie Show (1999-2000) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005-2006) * The Daffy Duck Show (1996-1997) (Now on Nicktoons) * Detention (1999-2001) * Duck Dodgers (2004-2007) (Now on Cartoon Network/Toon Disney/Boomerang) * Freakazoid! (1995-1997) (Now on Cartoon Network) * Histeria! (1998-2001) * Johnny Test (2005-2008) (Now on Cartoon Network/Teletoon/Toon Disney/Boomerang) * Krypto the Superdog (2006-2007) (Now on Cartoon Network/Toon Disney/Boomerang) * Legion of Superheroes (2006-2008) * Looney Tunes Meets Casper (1996-1999) (on Looney Tunes and The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) * Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) (Now on Cartoon Network) * The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) (Now on Cartoon Network) * The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997-2000) (Now on Cartoon Network) * Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) (Now on Cartoon Network) * Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) (Now on Nickelodeon/Nicktoons/Toon Disney/The Hub) * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (1998-1999) * Road Rovers (1996-1997) (Now on Cartoon Network) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008) * Static Shock (2000-2004) * Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000) (Now on Cartoon Network/Boomerang/The Hub) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995-2002) (Now on Cartoon Network/Toon Disney/Boomerang) * Taz-Mania (1995-1996) (Now on Fox Kids/Cartoon Network) * Teen Titans (2003-2008) (Now on Cartoon Network/Toon Disney/Boomerang) * That's Warner Bros.! (1995-1996) * The Big Warner Bros. Cartoon Show (1997-2000) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1995-2000) (Now on CBS/Syndication/Fox Kids/Nickelodeon/Cartoon Network/Nicktoons/Toon Disney/The Hub/Discovery Family) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-2008) (Now on Cartoon Network/Toon Disney/Boomerang/The Hub) * Waynehead (1996-1997) (Now on Cartoon Network) * What's New Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) (Now on Cartoon Network/Boomerang) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2007) (Now on Cartoon Network) * The Zeta Project (2001-2002) From Cartoon Network Studios * Codename: Kids Next Door (2004) (Now on Cartoon Network/Boomerang) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) (Now on Cartoon Network/Boomerang) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005) (Now on Cartoon Network/Toon Disney/Boomerang) * The Powerpuff Girls (2002) (Now on Cartoon Network/Boomerang) '' * The Secret Saturdays (2001) (Now on Cartoon Network/Boomerang/Jetix) * Ben 10 (1998) (Now on Cartoon Network/Boomerang) From Hanna-Barbera * [[The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo|''The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo]] * ''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' * ''Captian Planet'''' (1997-1998)'' * ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' * ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'''' (Now on ABC/Fox Kids/Cartoon Network/Boomerang)'' * ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' * ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' * ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You'''' (2002) (Now on Boomerang)'' * [[What a Cartoon!|''What a Cartoon!]] (1998-1999) (Now on Boomerang)'' Anime * ''Astor Boy'''' (2004)'' * ''Cardaptor Sakura'''' (2000-2001)'' * ''Dragon Ball Z'''' (2001)'' * ''MegaMan NT Warrior'''' (2003-2005)'' * ''Pokemon'''' (1998-2006) (Now on Boomerang/Disney XD)'' * ''Sailor Moon'''' (2001)'' * ''Spider Riders'''' (2006-2007)'' * ''Transformers: Cybertron'''' (2005-2006)'' * ''Viewtiful Joe'''' (2005-2006)'' * [[Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] (2001-2006) (was on Vortexx Untile November 27, 2014)'' Miscellaneous * ''101 Dalmatians: The Series'''' (1997-2000) (Now on ABC/Toon Disney)'' * ''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'''' (2003-2005) (Now on FOX Family Channel/Toon Disney/Boomerang)'' * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2003-2004) (Now on Qubo/Boomerang) * ''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'''' (2002-2003) (Now on CBS)'' * B.R.A.T.S: of the Lost Nebula (1998) (Now on Boomerang) * ''Channel Umptee-3'''' (1997-1998) (Now on Boomerang)'' * ''Cubix: Robots For Everyone'''' (2001-2003)'' (was on Vortexx Untile November 27, 2014) * ''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'''' (1996-2002) (Now on Fox Kids/Toon Disney/Boomerang/The Hub)'' * ''Da Boom Crew'''' (2004-2005)'' * D'Myna Leagues (2003-2004) * ''Earthworm Jim'''' (1995-1996) (Now on Nickelodeon)'' * ''Eon Kid'''' (2006-2008)'' * ''Fievel's American Tails'''' (2002) (Now on CBS)'' * ''Garfield and Friends'''' (1998-1999) (Now on CBS/Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon/Toon Disney/Boomerang)'' * ''Gerald McBoing-Boing'''' (2006-2007) (Now on Cartoon Network/Toon Disney/Boomerang)'' * [[Generation O!|''Generation O!]] (2000-2001)'' * ''Invasion American'''' (1997-1998)'' * ''Jackie Chan Adventures'''' (2000-2005) (Now on Cartoon Network/Toon Disney)'' * ''Kenny the Shark'''' (2005-2006) (Now on Discovery Kids/The Hub)'' * ''The Land Before Time'''' (2007-2008) (Now on Cartoon Network/Boomerang)'' * ''The Legend of Calamity Jane'''' (1997)'' * Liberty's Kids (2003-2005) (Now on PBS Kids/Boomerang) * Mad Jack the Pirate (1998-2001) (Now on Fox Kids/Boomerang) * ''Magi-Nation'''' (2007-2008)'' * ''Men in Black: The Series'''' (1997-2001) (Now on Nickelodeon/Cartoon Network/The Hub)'' * ''Mickey Mouse Works'''' (1999-2001) (Now on ABC/Toon Disney)'' * ''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'''' (1996-1999)'' * ''Monster Allergy'''' (2005) (Now on Toon Disney)'' * ''The Mummy: The Animated Series'''' (2001-2003)'' * ''Little Charmers'''' (2001-2005)'' (Now on Teletoon) * ''Mummy Nanny'''' (2003-2004)'' * ''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'''' (1999-2002) (Now on Fox Kids/Toon Disney/Boomerang/The Hub)'' * ''The Nightmare Room'''' (2001-2002)'' * ''Phantom Investigators'''' (2002)'' * Poochini (2003-2005) * ''Rescue Heroes'''' (Now on Qubo/Boomerang)'' * ''The Ripping Friends'''' (2001-2002) (Now on Fox Kids)'' * The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police (1997-1999) (Now on Fox Kids) * ''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'''' (1999) (Now on Toon Disney/Nickelodeon/Nicktoons/The Hub)'' * Super Duper Sumos (2003-2006) (Now on Nickelodeon/Boomerang) * Skunk Fu!Skunk Fu!(Now on Cartoon Network) * ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'''' (2008)'' (was on Vortexx Untile November 27, 2014) * Super Dave: Daredevil For Hire (1996) (Now on CBS/Fox Kids/Toon Disney) * Toonsylvania (1998-2001) (Now on Fox Kids/Toon Disney/Boomerang) * ''The Weekenders'''' (2000-2005) (Now on ABC/Toon Disney)'' * ''Will and Dewilt'''' (2007-2008)'' * ''Wish Kid'''' (1999) (Now on CBS/Toon Disney/Boomerang)'' * ''World of Quest'''' (2008)'' * ''X-Men: Evolution'''' (2000-2003) (Now on Cartoon Network) '' * ''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'''' (1995-2008)'' (Now on ''Nicktoons'') * Pocoyo'' (2000-2006)'' (Now on Cartoon Network/Boing/Discovery Kids/Fox Kids) References # Mendoza, N.F. (October 22, 1995). "WB Raises the Animation Ante". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 23 March 2011. See Also * List of Programs Broadcast by Toon Disney * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Boomerang'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Cartoon Network'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Disney Channel'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Nickelodeon'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Nicktoons'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Qubo'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Discovery Kids'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By The Hub'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Discovery Family'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Fox Kids'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Fox Box'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By 4Kids TV'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Teletoon'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By YTV'' * ''List of Programs Broadcast By The CW4Kids'' * List of Programs Broadcast By Toonzai * ''List of Programs Broadcast By Vortexx'' * List of Programs Broadcast By Disney XD Category:Kids' WB Category:List of Shows Broadcast By Kids' WB Category:List of Programs Broadcast